


Оставайся здесь

by rwhe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: чтобы о влюбленности шептать и тосковать.





	Оставайся здесь

**Author's Note:**

> ost: lexis - niceday

Тянь стоит на кухне, солнцем залитой до самых краев, понимает, что уже весна, и заваривает слишком крепкий чай. Через стену в маленькой, тесной для троих комнатке Гуань, прижавшись щекой к груди Чэна, проваливается в дремоту.

Щекотный смешок в макушку, несмолкающие о чем-то птицы на ветках и то, как с тихим звяканьем ставятся на прикроватный столик кружки — все это будит Шаня немного позже. Он совсем забывает о времени, сонно потирает глаза и тает под тяжестью чужого пиджака на плечах. Чэн, словно бы не шелохнувшийся за все то время, что Шань на нем был, растягивает губы в открытой улыбке:

— С добрым утром, соня.

— Ты мне нравишься.

Тянь насмешливо фыркает и плюхается к их ногам на узенькую кровать.

— И ты тоже, не дуйся только.

— Никто здесь не дуется.

Персиковые блики насквозь прогревают тихие разговоры, плещутся в недопитом чае, спят на потолке и в скомканных волосах. Им попался день, в котором Тянь поглаживает чужих собак по холке и глаза Чэна светлеют умиротворением; в такие дни от Шаня пахнет миром. Счастливый, озябший, он обнимает собой подоконник, а под ребрами необъятно спелое треплет чьи-то уложенные прически, шепчет тайны звездам, обгоняет застрявшие на дороге машины и поет о том, как же хорошо.

Чэн и Тянь не уходят, даже когда рыжий готовит маме ужин: переговариваются, целуют ему плечи под шипящее и вкусно пахнущее на сковородке, не торопят. Шань пишет записку, что сделал все домашнее и останется на ночевке у Тяня. К часу, когда дышится на улице прохладой и вечерней свежестью, обувается, лениво запихивая шнурки внутрь кроссовок, на плечо накидывает полупустой портфель с коробком спичек в боковом кармашке и, везде выключив свет, выходит из квартиры последним. В скважине под его пальцами ласково щелкает ключ.

По дороге к метро чужие окна загораются оранжевой усталостью, а небо дышит темным и собранным чувством. Чэн прикуривает от сигареты Тяня, будто в наслаждении прикрыв металлические радужки. Шань искрит смущением и едва ли может отвести от них взгляд. Тихие, пронизанные тоской, Чэн и Тянь были тем, что не умещалось на языке словами, не могло задержаться в голове хотя бы одной мыслью — это было чем-то вечным и широким; тем, из-за чего дыхание перехватывало, к чему руки так жадно тянулись.

Чэн отстраняется с прожженным на кончике солнцем, и Тянь, на рыжий ежик волос поглядывая, цветет белозубым невеселым оскалом; молчит.

В лифте ярко до боли в глазах и пустует забытая кем-то печаль. Через несколько шагов — молчаливые стены, тонущие в полумраке, и город, шум которого почти не расслышать за высокими окнами, никотиновым дымом и предсонной леностью. Переступив порог, Чэн лижет Шаню озябшие пальцы, Тянь — губы, и рыжий весь задыхается смущением.

— Ну хватит.

Прекращают они, отпуская перецелованные руки, неохотно; у Тяня под языком бессилие, у Чэна в ресницах — спокойствие. Гуань дрожит в коленках и терпит, как они друг от друга отличаются и как душат их глаза: жадные, влюбленные, честные.

— Я забыл.

— Что забыл?

Разморенные, они обнимаются под одеялом, неудобно переплетаясь ногами, и греют кончики пальцев. От ночника тянет мягким светом, абрикосовым и нежным — такой же виден в радужках Шаня.

— Лекарство маме купить. Неподалеку есть аптека?

У мамы сейчас, должно быть, переполненное усталыми вздохами одиночество, черно-белое шоу с закадровым смехом, раскалывается после смены голова и спокойные мысли.

— Да вроде бы, — голос Тяня сонный, глаза — с голубыми венозными ниточками на закрытых веках.

Утром на кухне Чэн варит кофе, Шань босиком шлепает по паркету, а Тянь нежится в постели, ворчит, что не встанет раньше полудня и, кажется, снова засыпает. Весна огибает углы многоэтажных домов, горит светлыми комнатами, чьи шторы незадернуты, и течет по венам.


End file.
